


Bridge Over Troubled Water

by novus_actus_writing



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dani is a hero, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Finding Family, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, No Lesbians Die, Someone please give Jamie a hug, Soulmates, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novus_actus_writing/pseuds/novus_actus_writing
Summary: Jamie had nobody; sure, she had friends but she doesn't have someone to save her when life become to much. She thought she had control but when things spiral, she finds herself on the edge of life and death. What she wasn't counting on that night was finding that somebody.OR, the one where Dani saves Jamie and helps her discover that life isn't worth throwing away.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Bridge Over Troubled Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first fic so I welcome any advice, support, constructive thought etc. Of course my first fic is about Dani and Jamie but I promise, nobody dies. I guess I'm throwing everyone in at the deep end to start off with but if you come back you'll see Dani take care of Jamie, show her the world, be her knight in shining armour and bring out the real Jamie. Everyone else will be in further chapters so don't worry! Enjoy! 
> 
> TW: Mentions of Suicide, Suicide attempt, depression (Please, please if you think this may affect you don't go any further!)
> 
> Oh and all chapters will be influenced by songs!

“Why?”

That’s the question that haunts Jamie’s mind. She racks her brain trying to find the answers she’ll never have - the reason why the one person she let in through her walls the most was gone. Every memory forgotten and her very own existence ignored, as if she were a piece of dust carried by the summer wind. 

The thought of summer brings her back to the cold reality, the cool winter breeze making her tear stained cheeks flush red. She gazes down at the water. Thirty feet below the snowflakes that she normally adores make the water glisten.

The idea made Jamie hesitant at first, she tried to shake it away but her body was on autopilot, taking her to the bridge. The very same bridge that she walked across as a child, holding her mother’s hand with a smile that would never fail to be returned. The same bridge Jamie and her so-called lover first went on a date. 

“Our special place.” they’d call it, making her feel so at peace that they admired this specific location as much as she did but only this time Jamie was far from peaceful.  
Another “Why?” springs to mind, adding it to the collection of ever growing questions that she asks with no definite answer. ‘Why did they leave?' Was it because she lashed out one too many times when they only tried to help her or the fact she forgot something little that was actually a big deal to them? Or maybe it was because she just wasn't good enough. At this moment in time Jamie realises the answer won’t matter soon and she shuffles her feet on the sidewalk, glancing back at the quiet road.

Every so often a lone car would pass by not even noticing her sole figure contemplatively watching the small waves but she fails to care. She fails to care about anything but ‘them’ but she knows too well the favour wasn’t returned. 

The wind howls around her and the snow starts falling just a little faster, a storm is soon to come and the dream of a white Christmas was inevitable. She turns towards the way that she came, studying the sparkling Christmas lights that made the city seem even more bright and exciting, contrasting her despairing demeanor. Jamie grazes her fingers along the icy railing, letting them dance to a sorrowful melody as she edges closer to the water. 

Jamie closes her tired eyes as she asks herself ‘Why me?’. Out of everyone else in this world, at this moment in time, she was the unlucky soul who had her heart shattered into a million pieces and the infinite amounts of promises she was given broken. 

Was it karma for something she’d done? 

Was it simply fate?

‘Maybe it was meant to be this way’ she convinces herself, “Everything happens for a reason.”

Jamie stares down at the water, hypnotized by the rhythms of its waves. It seems so inviting. She figures that once she hit the dark blues waves, she’ll be relieved of the pain that numbs her everyday. 

Getting a firm grip on the railing of Fifth Street Bridge, she takes a deep breath as she lifts her toned legs cautiously over to the ledge that sticks out on the other side. Putting her hands behind on the railing to steady herself, now looking at the river in a new perspective, she feels a sense of adrenaline pump through her as she now stands face to face with death.

Jamie tears her eyes off of the waves for a moment to try find any sense left in her body to stop herself but all she can think of is the nature around her. The wind is now shouting around her. The snow raining down on her is freezing. The gentle rush of waves from not even thirty feet away.

She couldn’t quite decide if everything was telling her to leave or stay. She peers back down at the water, heart rapidly beating as she loosens her grip slightly but not enough to fall. ‘Please, just fucking think of anything but “why!”’ 

She coaxes herself, trying to find something to live for other than the reason that got her here in the first place. Jamie closes her eyes and thinks deeply, deciding that if she were going to stop living she’d want her final thoughts to be of her favourite memories. 

Jamie takes long breaths as she recollects her happiest memories - the ones she keeps close to her heart so that no one could ever take away them from her.

Small sobs escape her lips and warm tears spill out down her cheeks as she remembers the countless “I love you’s” she believed, her first kiss, the day she finally got a dog for Christmas when she was seven and barely able to look after herself, her brothers proud face’s at graduation day as she stood tall and proud of her own success, the day she moved to across the world to New York with her best friends and started the life she once thought she could never achieve.

Jamie struggles to look back down at the ice cold water while the tears sting her eyes for the last time. She shouldn’t be here, not on Christmas Eve, not ever but she is and she can’t find a way back; to walk away from the idea of ending everything and return home. “Home” she whispers. 

She snaps her head up at the thought and feels nauseated as her heart drops to the pit of her stomach. Her body trembles with sobs that cause her to hiccup. She never thought about “home” for one second, she never thought about the effects it would have on her family and friends; The news reaching her housemates and best friends first, sending them into a deep despair she wouldn’t wish on anybody, trying to figure out how they didn’t see any signs. Then her forever aging brothers both wishing to take their sisters' place and wondering where they went wrong.

But the one thing that hits her hardest is the thought of her dog, Scruff, forever waiting at the door wondering where she was and spending his last days alone without his life long best friend. And at this point she knows she’s failed them too. 

Her breathing is becoming shallow and she rips her hand off the now frozen railing to wipe away the tears that won’t stop. “Sorry” she manages through choked sobs, not knowing if she was saying it to anyone in particular or herself. “I just...don’t want this any longer.” The road behind her starts getting busy, engines filling her ears, music blasting.

No one notices Jamie using all the might she has left in her numb body as she pushes herself off the railing of Fifth Street Bridge.

In the three seconds it takes her to push, she feels nothing. Then she feels everything. She feels it all. In the first second, the last breath of hope is released from her body. She chooses to accept that this was it. Her fate. Her life. The second moment was relief. The pain, the judgement, the expectations and disappointments were finally gone from her body. Then, finally, in the third moment she panics. Time seems to slow down around her and she sees her future; a home in New York. 

A silhouette of her soulmate. Jamie sees the ‘could have beens’ and ‘what if’s’. The stories she imagined every night when the world expected nothing of her and she could take down the invisible walls she built around herself. The imaginary world that she created to keep herself sane in the world she was really living in.

In the last moment, she realises she had not given up on the pain, but she had given up on the future she could have - she would have had. When her last hope was released, given to the winter wind to take it where it would, in her last moment, she feels a new hope grab onto her. 

In a moment, what feels like arms mightier, by determination, than her own rip her away from falling completely over the edge. She feels herself being whipped around over the railing and shoved hard into a soft warm surface. Her eyes still shut as she breathes in deeply against the mysterious figure. 

Jamie isn't sure what had just happened. “Was I saved or am I dead?” She wonders, too afraid to look, not wanting the warmth to go away that shielded her from the freezing temperatures of December. 

Jamie hadn’t felt so....safe in a long time. 

The world - or the afterlife - was silent. The only thing she can hear is the thump of something near her face. A racing hammering noise. She counts the beats, hypnotized by its calming effect. It was like Morse code, sending an encrypted message to her. She longs to know what it is. 

As if the world hears her thoughts, she’s pulled away from the warm surface. The force of the cold wind forces you Jamie out of her daze and she opens her eyes wildly; uncertain and scared of what was about to happen. She didn’t want to leave this place. Life or death. 

Her breath stalls when she sees the same face of the figure in her vision of the future, the vision she had before being saved from greeting death with open arms. Jamie notices the woman’s light blonde hair covered in continuous falling snowflakes blowing ever so slightly in the chilly breeze and she's too transfixed drowning in her ocean blue eyes to even come close to acknowledge the fact she is still alive.

At this moment in time she’s sure that she is in heaven; “It is meant to be a place of happiness, right?” she ponders. “But what have i done to deserve getting here?” Jamie asks herself as she knits her eyebrows together searching for a new answer that didn’t concern “why?”. 

She brings her attention back to the figure lit by the moon's dull glow, her future partner pale and panting. The woman's eyes open wider than Jamie ever thought possible and she feels her strong hands grasp her shoulders tightly, not wanting to let go. 

“You are not leaving this place until you know how wonderful it is'', the blonde promises her with panic evident in her voice. Her lips quiver as Jamie tries to choke back a sob from seeing a complete stranger show more compassion and love in a few minutes than the one who knew her best ever did in the six years of their relationship. She glances back over her shoulder at the railing that was now coated by a dusting of snow and nods letting her heart speak for her. 

Jamie can’t subdue her tears anymore, letting them stream down her frostbitten cheeks once again but only this time they weren’t unnoticed. She feels two arms embrace her back into new found warmth. Her new found home. This time Jamie instinctively returns the favour, reminding herself that this was only destined to be. 

“Don’t worry. You are going to be so happy.” the voice whispers into her hair, just loud enough to be heard over the storm that has begun to howl around them both. 

Jamie smiles in earnest, knowing that with the blessing of her heart and the promise from the big blue eyes in front of her, the decision to take a chance on this stranger was going to be the best she ever made.


	2. Strangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime learns more about her saviour and her tea skills.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm surprised by the response that was left on my first chapter and I'm glad people are invested! This chapter has taken a softer turn, I did have writers block and I think it could of been stronger but hey...it's a process. Anyway, it'll be deep again next chapter so enjoy a little fluff. I agree with anyone if you think it's weak dw. 
> 
> Song is Strangers by Celeste. I love her music, check her out!
> 
> TW: Mentions of suicide (implied), same as the last chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“You are not leaving this place until you know how wonderful it is.” Jaime can’t quite fathom why she’s been given another chance. Up until this very moment, her life had gone to shit - it was shit. 

She didn’t have anybody, never did to be honest, and the people who were around her that she considered to be her friends, didn’t have the time. Sure they cared but everyone has their own problems, own life, own priorities. Jamie couldn’t add to that, she wouldn’t allow herself to. The wind was still howling around her but she was protected from the brunt of the gusts by the stranger that kept their arms firmly wrapped around her in a bear hug. 

“My goodness! Do you know how cold it is out here? Come on, let’s get you inside,” the voice of the stranger isn’t demanding, more welcoming than anything else. Jamie notes the sweet American accent and glances up to meet the woman's voice. 

Maybe I am dead. With a face like that, maybe I did die and go to heaven. Unexpected but if that’s my guardian ang-   
“Are you okay? Please tell me you’re okay,” the woman pulls away slightly and her eyes frantically scan Jamie for any signs of physical harm. Her blue eyes slowly still as she holds Jamie’s gaze and Jamie now finds herself drowning in a new body of water - ocean blue eyes with swirling flakes of gold. 

Who painted the skies of your eyes? Van Gogh? Monet? Renoir? If Jamie wasn’t so frozen, ripped from death’s arms, she’d be attempting to get her number. But she is frozen, tears frozen to her cheeks and her skin stinging from every spit of rain. “I’m- yeah, I’m okay-” she’s taken aback by the sudden warmth of the woman’s thumbs swiping away any traces of tears. “...now. I’m okay now.”

Any evidence of panic in the woman’s eyes has dispersed and been replaced with a flash of relief. She let’s go of a breath she was unaware that she was holding and giggles, cocking one eyebrow. “I hope that wasn’t you flirting. That was poor. But come on, let me get you warmed up,” she searches Jamie’s eyes and offers a soft smile. 

Jamie turns to start walking in whatever direction the woman takes her. A little too trusting, a little too enamoured, a little too shaken up to care. The woman gently takes Jamie’s hand, soft skin grazing against rough ones. Opposites but puzzle pieces that fit together despite their differences. 

Jamie feels an uncharacteristic heat spread across her cheeks. Am I fucking blushing? She begins walking beside the woman, towards her next unknown destination, and attempts to save herself. “I hope that wasn’t y o u r attempt at flirting,” she mimics. 

The woman laughs and shakes her head. “No, it wasn’t but at least let me make you dinner first?” 

“Ah, a woman of good manners I see. Will I be roasted or pan fried?” Jamie snorts, the events that had just unfolded moments before left to evaporate into the reflection of the water. To any passer by the women would appear as good friends going into the night. Lovers perhaps. Certainly not strangers and definitely not a saviour holding hands with one, Miss Jaime Taylor. 

The woman draws a blank and Jamie begins to regret her attempt at humour. They come to a halt at the end of the bridge, now safely on level ground but their hands remain firmly together as if it were more natural than to be apart. A drawn out hum buzzes from the woman as she dramatically puts her free hand on her hip and looks at Jaime as if to size her up. 

“Maybe sauteed? Caramalised, actually. You look sweet enough already,” the woman scrunches up her nose as she laughs and Jaime finds it obnoxiously cute. “Come on, I know a place just up the corner.” 

They continue walking and Jaime can’t help but feel terrible for the woman. As beautiful as she may be, there’s evidence of distress and Jaime’s heart drops. This stranger had dropped everything to come save her and didn’t need a reason to. She simply jumped into action for a stranger and was now left to pick up the pieces. She looks too sweet to be dealing with this Jaime thinks. The woman was barely dressed for a winter’s night; lilac sweater now drenched by the rain, a pair of oversized jeans that she must of hastily pulled on as the bottoms weren't rolled up and were now soaked from the slush that plagued the pavements, and- 

“Are you wearing socks outside?” Jaime questions,concern now evident in her voice. The mismatched socks would have made her laugh in any other situation. If it were another woman she would be finding it odd, daft, stupid. This woman made it look precious. I should be protecting her. Not the other way around. 

“Oh yeah, I just- I saw you and I ran. Didn’t have time to think.” She shrugs as if this was an everyday occurrence. As if she was here before, another soul in her hands. “We’re here! Hope you don’t mind, it's not five star but home is home.”

They walk the stairs of an apartment block and enter an apartment, small and minimalistic. A little too old to be decorated by the woman, too barren to be called a home. A house but not a home. The heat of the apartment envelopes Jaime. “Think I’m already starting to defrost. Really I’m fine.”

The blonde slips her hand from Jaime’s to gesture towards a small table in the kitchen. She accepts the invitation to sit gingerly and lowers herself slowly onto the chair before running her fingers through her damp, curly hair. “You,” she turns to a kettle atop of the stove that still houses pots filled with what Jaime expects was her dinner, “are not fine. I won’t talk about things until you’re at least warmed up.”

Jaime scans the room and notices the city lights coming through the window. The perfect view of the bridge. Jaime can’t stop the tears from spilling. This stranger, this woman who appeared out of nowhere and flung herself to Jaime’s aid, showed more compassion and love than she felt in years. She wasn’t accustomed to this safety, this unconditional promise of a home. She dropped her head into her hands and sniffed. 

The blonde turned around and placed two cups of steaming tea on to the table before kneeling down in front of Jaime and placing her hands on her knees. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. You’re safe now, sh, I’ve got you. You’re safe.” She pushes herself up and wraps Jaime up in another hug, pulling her into her chest and gently running her hand through her hair. Her own tears threatening to spill. 

“Sorry. A’m sorry. I- uhm…” Jaime is struggling to find the words, find her voice and there’s a panic bubbling at the back of her throat. 

“I’m Dani. Dani Clayton. We are in my...well, my apartment. Seventh avenue, just a walk away from Central Park. I’ve made you tea, I guessed from your accent that you’d appreciate it.” Dani attempts to ground Jaime, anchor her to the world. 

Jaime smiles a thank you and sniffs, furiously wiping her tears. Dani returns it and stays on her knees in front of Jaime attentively watching her take a sip of tea with a pained expression. She screws her face up in confusion, “Is there something wrong? You’re not allergic are-”

Jaime sputters and forces herself to swallow. “‘Name’s Jaime and your tea is shite. Taylor. Jaime Taylor.” The two women burst into a fit of laughter, another night this would be normal. Another night this wouldn’t be so crazy. This is crazy. Dani pushes herself up from off the floor and gently lowers herself to the seat behind.

“I haven’t quite figured out tea yet. I spent a few years in England but didn’t master it. I guess I’ll have to win you over with my cooking skills.” she offers, cheeks burning bright red from lacking any beverage skills. 

“I dunno, Dani. I dunno if you can redeem yourself after this,” quips Jaime. She was reverting back to her old self, the original Jaime - the one that was reserved for the mirror and her best friends - every sign of the past hours faded away. 

“Well, how does bolognese sound and then we get you cleaned up. We can talk when you’re ready, okay?” Dani gets up and closes the curtains of the large window that Jaime avoids looking at. 

For once, Jaime might let someone in. For once, Jaime might just allow herself to love.


End file.
